


Be Brave.

by angel_xx



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Coping, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_xx/pseuds/angel_xx
Summary: James Bond coping with the death of Kincade.RIP Albert Finney(1936-2019)





	Be Brave.

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt given by afaapm on tumblr! Thank you for sharing your ficspiration with me :D

“Double-Oh Seven?”

“Q..?” Bond was half awake, sitting up almost immediately. Bond realised he left the earpiece on, again.

“I apologise for waking you up at three am in the morning, but this is urgent. Can you come over to Q Branch, please?” Q replied before taking a sip of tea from his mug.

“Wait, it’s only three bloody am? What can possibly be so urgent that I have to be down right away? Are you in danger, love?” Bond was more awake now.

“Not at all, darling. But please do come down. I’ll give you roughly twenty minutes.”

“Alright. I’ll be there.”

The dizziness made Bond totter towards the bathroom — a common sign of hangovers. He took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, and changed into some sensible clothes. 

It was a rainy Thursday. Bond was taking the cab to Q Branch, while he thinks about what could have happened. Happy things? Not possible. Q was never really happy when it comes to work matters. Right, the Aston Martin. Bond did not return that in one piece. But it isn’t urgent, is it? The thoughts were flooding Bond’s mind and he can’t seem to find out why.

He entered Q’s office after knocking and saw a parcel on his desk. “So, what’s the urgent matter?” Bond queried, perched onto Q’s desk. 

Q sighed. “We’ve received news that Kincade has passed away from a chest infection. He has requested that his personal effects to be sent to Q Branch and opened by you strictly.”

Bond was in a daze. “I’m sorry, are you being serious right now?”

“What makes you think I’m not being serious, Bond? The death report came out two hours ago.” Q stared at him.

Bond refused to look away, even as his lips trembled and his shoulders heaved with emotion, unwilling to back down. His dark lashes brimmed heavy with tears; his hands clenched into shaking fists, in a desperate battle against the grief. A lone tear traced down his cheek, and just like that, the floodgates opened. He wept, tears streaming from his deep blue eyes, loud, heaving sobs tearing from his throat, and still he did not look away. Not until the sobs drove him to his knees did his determined gaze fall. 

He cried when his parents died of a climbing accident, cried when his aunt passed away, felt lost when his foster father died, cried even more when his fiancée Vesper drowned herself, felt extremely emotional when Mathis died as well, then M died, leaving Bond in a loss of words and an emotional phase for quite a while before he declared himself fit for duty, and now Kincade? His only kin decided to leave him as well. 

As much as Bond used to deny he wasn’t an emotional wreck to everyone else, but he knew very well himself that he /is/ an emotional wreck. 

Q kneeled down and wiped Bond’s tears. “It’s okay, love.” 

“It’s not okay..” Bond mumbled, biting his lip and forcing himself to stop crying.

“Bond, I don’t think Kincade wants to see you like this. He has lived a great life, and every person has to leave this world sooner or later. I’ll die, you’ll die, and everyone else will die too.” Q said, caressing Bond’s face.

Bond stared silently at Q. Never did he once like crying in front of people. It makes him appear weak to everyone. To everyone, he was calm, collected and stoic. Kincade would praise him for that when he was a toddler, because Bond would always be brave and stand up on his own when he fell down. Bond would always hold his head high and smiled in the face of everyone. Yet as soon as someone close to him died, the mask dropped and tears would fall. He never liked people leaving him behind. It makes him insecure, to say the very least.

“Let it all out, love. Don’t hold back. I understand it’s hard to take in. I love you and you know that, Bond. You still have me.” Q pressed a kiss to Bond’s forehead, grasping his delicate hands.

“Thank you..” 

After a while, Bond wiped his tears and took a deep breath. He has to be strong, regardless of what happens. Bond stood up, opened the parcel delivered by Kincade and saw many photographs and a Walther PPK underneath of it.

“Oh look, it’s you. How cute.” Q smiled, pointing at the photo where Bond was being carried by his late parents. 

Bond smiled weakly and looked through the photos of his childhood. He would feel emotional looking back at those photos, but he knows that Kincade wants him to be brave.

“James Bond, remember this. You are a brave young man. When your parents died, you hid for two days, sobbing and grieving, but when you came out, you were not a boy anymore. You became a man. A brave young man.” Kincade said to him when he was leaving Skyfall Lodge to stay with his Aunt Charmain.

“I will be brave for you, Kincade.” Bond nodded.

Q smiled reassuringly. “That’s my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short fic. Kincade was a brilliant character in Skyfall, and it brings me sadness to hear that Albert Finney has passed a few days ago. I wrote this fanfiction in tribute to his character in Skyfall.


End file.
